On the importance of tidying up one's place
by Erendyce
Summary: Never drink anything at Rita's. You never know what goes down your throat. Too bad Yuri doesn't know about that rule. Flynn won't be complaining, though. One-shot, Flynn/Yuri. Totally rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Ahem. Made for Celice Chalphy 'cos she's cool like that, even though the plot didn't quite end up like it should have (plot? What plot?)  
**

* * *

**On the importance of tidying up one's place**

Rita's place was, to say the least, messy. Estelle had been kind enough to lend the girl a huge room in the castle while waiting for Aspio to be completely rebuilt. Alas, it barely took two weeks for the place to turn into a maze of books, papers, varied tools of questionable functions, books, scarves, quills, books, empty and filled bottles, and more books.

As it happened, she was currently seated on the floor among a pile of books and papers, her frowned creased by a deep frown. It had been her fifth attempt at finding the right formula for a healing potion, and still, she wasn't getting anywhere. Therefore she was in a rather sore mood. And the fact that Yuri and Repede had come to pay her a visit didn't make her less grumpy, especially when the first thing the boy said was:

"Hm, hey Rita, you don't think you should clean up your place from time to time?"

Her voice rose from behind a mountain of books: "It's cleaned up, thank you very much."

"How the hell can you find anything in that jumble?" Yuri asked as he kicked away some books while Repede had found a small spot to lie down and take a nap.

"I've got a good memory." Rita replied, annoyed. Her head finally appeared from behind the pile of books. "What did you come here for, anyway? I'm busy, you know."

"Just paying a visit to my guildmates."

"In that case, you might as well make yourself useful. Give me the book on aer condensation. It should be on the pile next to the door, with a yellow cover."

Complying, Yuri found the book exactly where Rita said it was. He threw it to her as the path to reach her had yet to be found in the current mess. "I guess you do manage to keep track on your stuff." Yuri admitted, amused. "But hey, isn't it dangerous to have all those bottles lying around? What if some spill?"

"They won't spill if you don't touch them."

Yuri picked one anyway, and read the label. "Warts? Does this thing treat warts?"

"Of course not. It _gives_ you warts." Rita replied as she resumed whatever research she was on.

"Why the hell would anyone want something like that?" Yuri picked another bottle. "Cough. So this one gives you cough?"

"No, you idiot. It _treats_ cough. Do you use your brain sometimes?"

Yuri was about to protest before thinking it was of no use trying to understand what could happen in that mind of hers. "Hey, this one has no name. What is it?" he asked, holding a bottle with some transparent liquid inside.

Not even bothering to look, she replied: "Water. That's why I didn't put a label."

"Water? Mind if I steal you some?"

"Go ahead."

"...Your water tastes a bit strange." Yuri grimaced after taking a gulp. "Well, I won't bother you any longer since you're so busy. By the way, we're supposed to meet with the others at the tavern, feel free to join us. I was supposed to tell you that as well."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rita waved him off, obviously not intending to join them at all.

"Come on, Repede. Flynn and the others should already be there. Let's not make them wait too long."

The dog yawned and stood up lazily, then followed Yuri outside. Rita put down the quill with which she was writing notes on a book and crossed her arms. The formula was still not right. She had to make other tests on the failed sample to see what was missing. She stood up and went for the small table on which several bottles were standing. A frown appeared on her face.

"Weird, I thought he said he wanted some water." she murmured to himself. Yet the bottle was still full. Her eyes drifted on a nearby, half-empty bottle, and her eyes opened wide. "Don't tell me he drank that!" She hadn't labelled that specific bottle because it was her failed sample which she was using to find the right formula; how the hell could she have forgotten that? _And that idiot drank it!_ If written correctly, the formula was supposed to create a potion that could treat broken bones. The effects of the failed formula were unknown to her, however. But they could be dangerous.

She rushed out, cursing abundantly.

She had to catch up with that stupid Yuri before something happened to him. She dashed outside the castle, ignoring the strange gazes she received from the guards. Yuri had said he'd go meet the others at the tavern. It wasn't too far away from the castle; if she hurried, maybe she'd arrive in time. She raced down the streets, bumping into several people and snapping at them to get the hell out of her way, before the tavern finally came into sight.

As she pushed the door open, a voice on her left called her:

"Rita! Over here!" It was Judy, waving at her. At her table were also Karol, Raven, Repede and... no one else.

"Where's Yuri?" Rita asked without any other formalities as she strode to the table.

"Yuri? Well..." Raven scratched his head. "I'm not sure myself, but Flynn is with him right now. I guess they're still at the castle."

"The castle? Damn it!" Rita cursed again. "I'll see you later, guys! I have to find Yuri first!" she said as she dashed out.

"What the hell is wrong with them all today?" Raven sighed.

* * *

_Half an hour earlier_

Yuri walked down the stairs of the castle with Repede padding next to him.

"Is it me or is it a bit hot in here?" Yuri pondered. The dog didn't bother replying. Well, hopefully the air would be cooler outside. At the bottom of the stairs, Yuri looked on his left, then right, before frowning. Spending his time climbing to Flynn's room wasn't the best way to remember his way inside the castle. Fortunately enough, he spotted a guard who was kind enough to show him which direction to take.

As he made his way to the castle's exit, Yuri couldn't help but frown as the temperature seemed to be rising more and more. _Or maybe I'm having a fever?_ But why all of a sudden? A chill ran down his spine and to the tip of his fingers. _Is it the thing I drank? It tasted really too weird to be water._ Perhaps he should go back and ask Rita what exactly she had put in that so-called water of hers. _Nah, I'm fine. It'll be cooler outside._ And yet, at each step he took, he noticed that his breathing was turning heavier, and his body was somehow feeling rather... stimulated. Actually, it was feeling strangely too sensitive, and his mind was turning a bit dizzy. And hot. Way too hot. Though not in an unpleasant way. Far from that. Rather, it felt like...

_Oh gosh._ It felt exactly the same as when Flynn touched him, when he kissed him, when he... _No way!_ Yuri realized with horror that a certain part of him was reacting way too well to his thoughts. Why? Why now? No matter how passionate their nights were, he always managed to control himself during day. So why?

And naturally, as if fate had decided to be a bit more cruel to Yuri, it was precisely at that instant that a voice called out to him:

"Hey, Yuri! Yer goin' to the tavern?"

Crap. Raven. Couldn't it had been Flynn instead? Well, damn. Yuri turned to the man, trying his best to look natural and ignore his body on fire.

"Old man, I thought you were there with the others already." he said casually.

"Hm? Well, I was a bit delayed by our Lady Estellise. We were havin' a meeting about further deals between the guilds an' the empire." Raven replied nonchalantly. "Hey, ye look a bit red. Doin' fine?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Yuri replied, struggling more and more against the waves of heat submerging him and cursing mentally at how disobedient his body could be at such a critical time. His lower body, more particularly. The area between his legs, even more specifically. And even the old man was unable to turn him off.

Actually... Raven didn't look that bad, now that he thought of it. The carefree attitude he had to hide a past he'd rather keep silent had something attractive in it, that skin kissed by the sun, the smug smile he liked to wear on his lips, even his voice could somehow be a nice turn on.

And before he even realized it, Yuri had already closed the distance between the two of them and his hand was on Raven's chest, stroking the fabric of his clothes ever so lightly. His lips were curved into a faint smirk as he stared straight into Raven's troubled eyes.

"Huh... Yuri? What exactly are ye doin'?" the latter asked, trying to take a step backward.

"What, indeed?" The long-haired male's smirk turned broader. His self-control was crumbling quickly to pieces, and the small inner part of him that was still sane was screaming at him to back off before he did something stupid. His body ignored him rudely. He also ignored the questioning growl coming from Repede. Right now, what he needed was physical relief, and if Flynn wasn't there to help him with his problem, then–

"YURI LOWELL!" an all-too-familiar and upset voice rose, followed by quick and loud footsteps.

Jumping and turning his head to where the voice came from, Yuri gulped. Of course he had to show up _now_. He quickly stepped back, though the deed was done. And now Flynn's fury was yet to come.

"Can the both of you tell me what exactly you were trying to do in the middle of the castle?" the blonde commandant asked dryly.

"Hey, hey, dun ask me, I'm about as clueless as ye." Raven replied defensively. "Though I think our friend here may need a check-up."

Yuri saw in Flynn his only salvation. He quickly grabbed Flynn's wrist and dragged him a bit farther away, and before Flynn had the time to say anything, he whispered:

"Help me!"

"What?"

"I drank something weird at Rita's, and huh..." Yuri eyes moved downwards, and Flynn's gaze followed. His eyes opened wide in shock at the not-so-hidden hard-on that Yuri was having. That, and the fact that Yuri was panting slightly, his face red and warm, were the only clues Flynn needed to get a pretty good view – literally – of the situation. He clicked his tongue of irritation.

"And you think that gives you the right to jump on the first person you see?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself! Damn it, Flynn, _do something!_"

"...Fine." Flynn replied dryly before addressing Raven: "Raven, please take Repede with you to the tavern. Tell the others we'll be there soon."

Raven cocked an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Alright. Repede, c'mon." he motioned the dog to follow him.

"As for you, come with me." Flynn dragged Yuri up the stairs and right into his room which happened to be not too far.

"Use the bathroom." he said as he closed the door behind him. "But seriously, what's gotten into you to drink–" He was interrupted as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and warm lips kissed his neck hungrily.

"I don't want the bathroom." Yuri breathed into his ear. "I want you."

"Yuri! Not now!" Flynn protested.

"C'mon, don't be so cheap." Yuri replied while one of his hand had started wandering to Flynn's lower regions.

Being alone with the commandant had made Yuri lost the little control he had left in him, leaving room to nothing but sheer desire, and his mind only bore one will: having Flynn do him quick and good. It was an effect Flynn tended to have on Yuri very often, and more particularly when it was only the two of them. Today however, his craving for Flynn was increased tenfold, or perhaps it was closer to a thousandfold; in any case, he wouldn't be sated until Flynn gave him the release his body was demanding of him.

"Yuri, damn it!" Flynn tried to get free, yet at the same time, he couldn't deny that the mere thought of his lover in such a needy state was very difficult to resist. Yuri's obvious arousal pressing against the bottom of his back was also very difficult to resist.

In fact, he found it impossible to resist.

Before he knew it, his belt was on the floor and Yuri's fingers were working on his pants next. Soon enough, Flynn found himself his back against the door and Yuri kneeling in front of him, panting in anticipation as he freed Flynn's member from his tightening pants. Having Yuri so horny was a rare sight, and the blonde commandant decided that it wouldn't be so bad to enjoy it once in a while.

When Yuri took him in his mouth, Flynn tilted his head backwards and exhaled of pleasure at the sudden warmth engulfing him. No matter how many times, it always surprised him how skilled Yuri could be; and by skilled, he didn't mean only with a sword. He grabbed a fistful of Yuri's hair, making the other boy wince a bit, and forced him to move his head. Yuri complied happily and provided Flynn with what could probably be the treat of his life, servicing him with his tongue and his fingers, swallowing Flynn whole and letting out moans that only served to fuel the blonde's arousal.

With his free hand, he proceeded to undo his own pants, and grabbed his painful erection that had been demanding attention for way too long. A wave of pleasure struck him at the touch, eliciting a louder moan from him. He started stroking himself with one hand, though he was careful not to neglect his lover. He moved his hand in pace with his mouth, filling the room with slick noises, gasps and pants. Flynn lowered his gaze, filling his eyes with the delightful scene that was offered to him: Yuri sucking him off and touching himself as if his life depended on it. It was incredibly lascivious and enthralling at the same time. Flynn had honestly never suspected that side of his favourite vigilante; apparently, whatever Yuri had drunk had the power to lift people's restraints, and he wasn't going to complain about that. "Yuri..." he moaned softly. "Yuri... gosh, Yuri..." The latter hummed back, not slowing down the pace at all. He could taste faint bitterness in his mouth, and the way Flynn was gripping his hair harder was a sign he would climax soon enough.

But Yuri had been craving for release for much longer than Flynn, and he came upon a few more strokes, leaving his knees trembling and the carpet soiled. A strong yank reminded him that he still had a certain commandant to take care of, which he did with rare devotion, to the point he almost choked. "Yuri... I'm close..." It was the only warning Yuri got before warm liquid poured inside his mouth, tasting queerly on his tongue, and yet he gulped down everything as he finally let go of Flynn's member.

Wiping off his mouth, Yuri stood up carefully, his legs still slightly unstable, and pressed himself against Flynn, leaning in and capturing Flynn's lips with his own. He pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

"Thanks for the help, Flynn. And sorry about the carpet. We should probably go now."

But Flynn had other projects in mind. An impish smile appeared on his lips. "Oh but Yuri, you don't seriously think you'll get away with this so easily, do you?"

"What–"

The next thing Yuri knew, it was his turn to be pinned roughly against the door, and the carnivorous gaze he felt on him sent shivers down his spine. On a side note, it also triggered some reactions in his nether regions.

"I said, you don't seriously think I'd allow you to leave like that, do you? Especially after your ridiculous attempt at hitting on Raven." Flynn said, and it was difficult to determine whether he was actually joking or making a threat.

"F-Flynn, I did tell you it was because–"

"I think you need to be reminded that I am the only one you're allowed to hit on." Flynn's lips crashed against Yuri's and claimed them demandingly, like a famished creature devouring him mercilessly. The blonde commandant shoved his tongue inside Yuri's mouth, earning himself soft pleas from the latter, while his hand had found its way under Yuri's shirt and was now roaming free over his chest.

Flynn's fingers were leaving trails of fire on Yuri's skin, and he felt like burning lava was running in his veins. "Flynn..." he moaned between two kisses, his mind turning blank save for one thought: Flynn. His arms were wrapped against Flynn's neck and pulling him as close as physically possible; he needed to feel Flynn on every inch of his body. He let out a gasp when the commandant slid a knee between his legs and pressed it up, and a hiss when the same commandant sank his teeth in his flesh, right at the junction of his neck and shoulder, sucking on the spot and then going up to his jaw and his ear, biting the lobe before trailing down to his mouth again. In no time Yuri was hard again; then again, Flynn always had the knack to make his body react at an impressive speed.

"Flynn... ahh..." he called out almost with a desperate voice. "Please..."

Flynn kissed his neck. "Yes, Yuri?" he murmured between two pants.

"I want... ahh... gosh, Flynn... I want..."

"Come on... tell me, Yuri." Flynn's hand wandered teasingly on Yuri's inner thighs.

"Damn it... Just fuck me already!" Yuri snapped, his face flushed and partly covered by long and messy strands of hair. The answer pleased Flynn who smiled and proceeded to strip his lover of his pants before lifting one of his legs. He brought the fingers of his free hand to Yuri's mouth, and the latter took them in eagerly, coating them with saliva until Flynn deemed it enough. He moved his hand between Yuri's legs, his fingers probing the other boy's entrance. "Hold tight." he advised Yuri whose arms tightened around his neck.

Yuri was already partly loose thanks to their nightly sessions, and therefore Flynn fitted three fingers without much problem. He felt Yuri squirm and moan softly at the intrusion. He moved his fingers slowly, rubbing them against Yuri's inner walls and eliciting a small jolt at each thrust. "Yes... Flynn... keep going... ahh..." Yuri's voice was illegally entrancing, Flynn decreed. He complied nevertheless, pushing his fingers as deep as he could and knowing very well that Yuri would soon ask for more. Gazing down a bit, he noticed that his lover was fully erect and that his member was throbbing almost painfully and dripping wet. Not that he was in a better state himself. The observation convinced Flynn to shorten the preparation phase drastically.

He removed his fingers without any warning, making the other male whimper. Still holding Yuri's leg up, Flynn positioned himself and guided his member to Yuri's entrance. However, before he could even move any further, Yuri had pushed himself unexpectedly onto him with a sigh of ease. It took Flynn by surprise, but the latter quickly regained control by pressing Yuri back against the wall firmly and giving a first, sharp thrust. A loud gasp escaped Yuri's lips as he tilted his head backwards, shuddering of pleasure. "Again..." he pleaded, and Flynn was more than happy to comply. Yuri's flustered face, his generously welcoming body and his oh too sweet voice were enough arguments for Flynn to let himself drown in the swirls of rapture offered by Yuri. He moved his hips, burying himself deep into the other boy and feeling the utmost satisfaction of having him moan at each thrust.

"Touch... me..." Yuri almost implored. With a faint smirk, Flynn grabbed his lover's erection and started stroking it thoroughly, rewarded by continuous 'Yes, yes, yes' from Yuri.

For Yuri, it was bliss. Being stimulated on both ends was the epitome of pleasure; his entire body was responding shamelessly to Flynn's caresses and thrusts, casting aside any sense of decency. He wanted more, he needed more, he craved for more, and more, and more. Having Flynn entering him again and again was driving him mad and rendering him unable to form any coherent thought, like every time Flynn had his way with him. Whenever it was only the two of them, the normally so prude Commandant Flynn Scifo would transform into a beast feeding greedily on him, and it was Yuri's duty to see that he was fully fed.

When Flynn hit his sweet spot, Yuri called out his name loudly and tightened himself around his lover, feeling climax getting closer and closer. Flynn understood the signs very well and kept hitting at the same place restlessly, making both their bodies jerk in unison; Yuri's moan were getting louder and louder and sometimes Flynn muffled them with his own mouth, much to Yuri's delight. Their gasps were synchronized to the movements of their hips rocking against each other rhythmically; they were one and only one, consumed by ecstasy and drowned in waves of elation.

With one last thrust, they both came together with each other's name on their lips. Flynn rested his forehead against Yuri's shoulder and carefully let Yuri's leg down, but the latter was clearly having troubles standing as his whole body was still feeling the tremors of his orgasm. Sensing as much, Flynn helped him sit down on the soft carpet and took place next to him.

"Next time, let's use the bed." Yuri panted heavily. It made Flynn chuckle.

"Blame yourself. You started it."

Yuri glared at him. "I'm not the one who suddenly decided to assault me on the spot."

"I had to teach you a lesson for your indecent behaviour earlier."

"Says the one who fucked me senseless against a door."

"Weren't we supposed to go to the tavern?" Flynn changed the topic.

"I suppose so. Still want to go?"

"Not really."

"That makes two of us. Now if you don't mind, I'll borrow your bathroom." Yuri said as he stood up with a bit of difficulty.

"Wasn't I enough?"

"I'm taking a _bath_, you moron." Yuri replied grumpily.

* * *

When Rita came back to the castle, the first place she headed for was Flynn's room, as it was the only logical place the boys could be. Unless they were in the medical wing because Rita's failed formula had somehow poisoned Yuri. However, as she arrived in front of Flynn's door, the strange noises she heard made her frown.

Thirty seconds of listening were enough to turn her face into a tomato. _What the hell do they think they're doing?!_ Well, apparently Yuri seemed fine enough, thank you very much. Pissed at herself for even thinking of worrying about Yuri, she was ready to go back to her room but changed her mind at the last second. A drink with the others would do her no harm, and they were probably wondering what the hell could take Flynn and Yuri so long.

The brunette walked back to the tavern, where Judy, Raven, Karol and Repede still were. As she dropped herself down on a chair, Karol inquired:

"Where are Yuri and Flynn?"

"Busy." Rita replied curtly.

"Busy? How about today's meeting?"

Rita merely shrugged.

"They did seem kinda weird, if ye ask me." Raven intervened, a pensive expression on his face. "Especially Yuri."

"How so?" Judy asked.

"If I didn't know 'im better, I'd say he was tryin' to seduce me quite daringly. Though I think I also heard 'im mention to Flynn something about drinkin' something weird at yer place, Rita."

The latter froze as she felt the inquisitive looks on her. It wasn't hard for her to put one and one together. _I can't believe my formula has that kind of effect on people..._

"I didn't know you were so wicked." Judith commented simply.

Raven nodded approvingly. "It's really cruel to use him as your test subject."

"It wasn't intentional! And I didn't know the effects of that formula!" Rita protested. _Though now I suppose I can assert without any doubt that I've successfully created an aphrodisiac._

"Did you go and give him an antidote or something?" Karol asked.

"An antidote? It's not poison, you idiot, why should I need an antidote? All the formulas I create for people to absorb are designed to wear out after–"

Rita's face suddenly fell.

"–twenty-four hours." she finished flatly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeaaah, total crack. Long time I haven't written smut -_- I'm getting rusty.  
**


End file.
